SM High School
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Bagaimanakah kehidupan para namja tampan idola di SM Dorming High School? Let's check it out! It's YAOI! Based on movie ( To The Beautiful You). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ it! For BaekYeol, TaoRis shipper. KaiSoo shipper, HunHan shipper, SuLay shipper and ChenMin shipper XD enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Title : SM High School

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (Main Pairing) slight TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor and Friendship

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bagaimanakah kehidupan para namja tampan idola di SM Dorming High School? Let's check it out! It's YAOI! Based on movie ( To The Beautiful You). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ it! For BaekYeol, TaoRis shipper. KaiSoo shipper, HunHan shipper, SuLay shipper and ChenMin shipper XD enjoy it.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsendal*

Akhir2 ini, emang seneng sama BaekYeol. Jadi, saya putusin fanfic SM Dorming HS a.k.a SMDHS jadi BaekYeol. Tadinya mau saya bikin TaoRis, tapi saya bikin BaekYeol XDD

Saya mutusin membuat beberapa fanfic versi dari film asli kaya Twilight, To The beautiful you sama Titanic ^^

Oh iya, di FFn, saya publish fanfic2 baru :

Black (KrisTao Twilight version)

Forever ( Titanic KaiSoo version)

To the Beautiful You yang di ubah jadi SM High School (**BaekYeol**) XD

dan fanfic asli imajinasi adalah :

Black Pearl ( KrisTao)

Are You Angel? (KaiSoo)

Dan jangan bilang saya plagiat -_-

Saya hanya bikin version saja. Karena mengingat film2 itu film fave saya -3-v

Oh iya, satu lagi, karena ini pengenalan, makanya pendek, mau lihat apa banyak yg minat ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

SM High School.

Siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah khusus namja ini?

Sekolah khusus namja yang berisi pangeran-pangeran tampan di dalamnya. Di sana, murid-murid tinggal di dalam asrama yang berjarak hanya 20 meter menuju sekolah mereka.

Asrama mereka di bedakan menjadi 3 gedung.

Asrama 1.

Asrama ini, khusus untuk para atlet dan para pecinta music dan dance. Di asrama ini, di pimpin oleh seorang namja dari kelas 12. Biasanya, dia di tunjuk langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Atau, kalau kau benci music dan dance, kau yang biasanya berprestasi pada pelajaran, juga bisa masuk ke asrama ini.

Asrama 2. Asrama yang ini khusus untuk para pecinta alam dan untuk pecinta tanaman. Sama halnya dengan asrama 1, kepala asramanya juga di pimpin oleh namja dari kelas 12 yang di tunjuk oleh kepala sekolah secara langsung.

Asrama 3. Asrama ini untuk umum. Biasanya di dalamnya di dominasi oleh pecinta film, kebudayaan kuno, bahkan para pecinta novel ada di dalamnya. Kepala Asrama 3 juga sama seperti kepala asrama 1 dan 2.

Wajah rupawan, kaya, di puja dan pintar adalah murid-murid di sini.

Setiap pagi, mereka selalu di sambut oleh para yeoja dari sekolah lain. Mereka ingin menyaksikan kesempurnaaan wajah para murid SM High School.

Berlebihan?

Tapi itulah fakta dari SM High School. Berlebihan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Terlihat sosok namja manis yang mengendarai mobil bersama ayahnya.

"Kyungie, kau yakin akan masuk sekolah ini? Kau tahu, sekolah ini asrama, loh. Letaknya cukup jauh dari kota." Ucap ayahnya yang akan memarkirkan mobil mereka. Kyungie atau namja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo atau dipanggil Kyungsoo ini hanya memberikan senyum simpulnya.

"Ne. aku ingin sekali masuk kesini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Ayahnya menggeleng.

"Kau aneh, Kyungie. Kau melepaskan kesempatanmu untuk sekolah di Star International High School di London demi SM HS. Kau tahu, ketika kau sekolah disana, kau bisa langsung menggapai cita-citamu." Ucap ayahnya. Keduanya bicara sebentar.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Ayahnya hanya akan mengantar Kyungsoo ke ruang kepala sekolah, berbicara dan lalu ayahnya akan pulang.

"Appa, SM High School adalah sekolah dengan pendidikan tertinggi di dunia yang berada di urutan nomor 4, jadi itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Lagipula, pengajar disini rata-rata bukan dari Korea, melainkan ada yang dari Negara-negara maju, jadi itu sama saja aku ke London, kan?" tanyaKyungsoo lagi. Ayahnya menghela nafas.

"Kau aneh. Tapi kalau itu memang jalanmu, maka kejarlah." Ucap ayahnya dengan nada bangga pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

Keduanya berjalan dari parkiran menuju gedung utama. Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo kurang nyaman karena dipandangi dengan semua anak pria disana. Samar-samar, dia mendengar sebuah suara pria yang dia lewati berbicara.

"**Namja manis, target baru."**

Maksudnya?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang bersama ayahnya di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Nilaimu bagus sekali. Baiklah, isi formulir ini. Setelah itu, aku akan menyuruh wakil ketua osis untuk mengenalkanmu SM HS dan mengantarmu ke asramamu, serta ke kamarmu." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatap buku siswa yang ada disana, dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membuka buku sekolah dan siswa, juga melihat-lihat asrama yang ada disini, dan tersenyum setelah menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup menarik.

"Asrama 1? Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku masuk kesana." Ucapnya. Kyunsoo segera mengisi formulir.

"Kau memilih asrama 1? Bagus sekali. Keahlianmu akan semakin ditempa disana." Ucapnya. Kepala sekolah bernama Soo Man itu mengambil telepon dan menelpon salah satu pengurus asrama untuk menyiapkan kamar. Kyungsoo selesai menuliskannya dan segera menyerahkannya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau murid resmi SM HS. Selamat datang, Kyungsoo-sshi" ucap Soo Man.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gkgkgkgkgk, selesai deh pengenalannya.

No bash! No flame, no silent readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : SM High School

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (Main Pairing) slight TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor and Friendship

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bagaimanakah kehidupan para namja tampan idola di SM Dorming High School? Let's check it out! It's YAOI! Based on movie ( To The Beautiful You). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ it! For BaekYeol, TaoRis shipper. KaiSoo shipper, HunHan shipper, SuLay shipper and ChenMin shipper XD enjoy it.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsendal*

AKHINYA! Bisa update setelah perjuangan XD *lebeh*

Oke, sebenarnya ini fanfic KAISOO, tetapi saya lupa edit fic ini pas dipengenalan. Memang project awalnya BaekYeol, tetapi saya pikir ulang lebih baik KaiSoo saja.

Saya sudah buat khusus fic BaekYeol untuk reader ^^. Bareng sama fanfic The Devil-KaiSoo ^^

Maaf sekali lagi *bow*

Oh iya, walaupun remake dari film TTBY, tapi ff ini akan dirubah juga. Cuma, ada beberapa adegan ambilan dari film itu.

Mohon pengertiannya, dan maaf kalau gak suka. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa masuk kesini dengan mudah. Seorang namja yang aku kira yeoja ini mengantarku berkeliling sekolah setelah dia mengantarku kekamarku. Aku sekamar dengan..uhm..siapa namja kelas satu itu? ah sudah lupakan.

Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik dengan rambut almond, bibir sexy, dan wajah yang putih bersih. Kalau bukan karena dia mengenakan celana, sudah aku panggil Noona dia.

Dia adalah namja kelas 3 disini. dia sangat ramah dan juga pintar. Aku kagum dengannya. Dia juga mengikuti klub masak dan klub catur disini.

"Joongie~ siapa namja asing ini~?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan langsung mengecup pipinya. Aku hanya bisa menatap O_O pada Jaejoong hyung dan namja tinggi berwajah tampan yang mengecup pipinya.

"Dia adalah anak kelas dua. Dia anak baru di asramaku." Ucap Jaejong hyung yang juga MENCIUM pipi namja itu. Aku tetap memberikan ekspresi O_O.

"Wah, dia lebih kelihatan sebagai namja berumur 11 tahun." Ucap namja itu.

JLEB!

"Yunnie, jangan bicara begitu. Dia anak yang menggemaskan, kau tahu?" tanya Jaejoong hyung.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Namaku Jung Yunho, panggil saja Yunho. Aku murid kelas 3 juga sama seperti pacarku ini. Biasakanlah dirimu, ne?" Tanya Yunho hyung lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kikuk. 'Pacar'? O_O

"Yunnie, kau ini." Ucap Jaejoong .

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Kepala sekolah memanggilku. Kita aka nada acara besar sebulan lagi, bye Chagiya."

Dan Kyungsoo semakin kaget dengan Yunho yang memberikan sebuah ciuman dibibir Jaejoong.

CIUMAN!

CIUMAN!

CIUMAN LOH!

Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan perasaannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi kaget sekali. Yunho langsung kabur tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Ah, maaf Kyungsoo. Dia memang begitu. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup. Ayo kita ke kamarmu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kikuk.

.

.

.

"OMONA~! Neomo kyeo~" seorang namja mencubiti gemas pipi Kyungsoo. Namja ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namja manis dengan rambut coklat yang halus.

"Ah..n..ne~ tapi, tolong lepas cubitanmu~ sakit loh~" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Aigo, mianhamnida. Kau menggemaskan sekali dengan matamu yang besar itu!." ucap Baekhyun.

Kini, dia ada dikelasnya. Kyungsoo sudah memiliki teman dikelasnya. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun yang mencubiti pipinya sampai merah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau ingin mengambil extra apa disini?" tanya namja manis dengan dimple bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Dia dikenal dengan nama Lay.

"Uhm, sepertinya aku ingin mengambil klub masak dan klub menyanyi." Ucap Kyungsoo. Lay tersenyum.

"Kita akan bertemu di klub masak, tapi tidak di klub menyanyi. Aku di klub dance." Ucap Lay.

"Kau pandai dance~?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang besar dan berbinar-binar. Lay mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Mungkin jiwa lembutnya, Lay mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada di menyanyi, dan juga klub memasak. Kita akan terus bersama Kyung~" ucap Baekhyun yang memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Aih, kau bisa membuat cemburu si Happy Virus, Baekhyun-ah~" ucap Lay dengan senyumnya.

"Jangan bilang dengannya, Lay-ah~ nanti aku dihukum dengannya~" ucap Baekhyun yang menggembungkan pipinya imut. Beberapa seme yang ada dikelas mereka langsung merona. Bayangkan saja, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang manis mengembungkan pipinya sambil memeluk seorang namja yang juga tak kalah manis.

"Hihihihi. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Ucap Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat berjalan menuju klub menyanyi dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Kyungsoo sedikit heran. Untuk apa Baekhyun membawa kotak berisi makanan? Bukankah klub memasak besok?

"Baek-chagi~!" pekik sebuah suara dikejauhan. Suara yang berat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja tiang listrik dan seorang namja yang juga tiang listrik dengan rambut hitam.

"YEOL~!" pekik Baekhyun juga. Kyungsoo sampai menutup telinganya. Aigo~ apa mereka suka berteriak?

Kedua namja tiang listrik itu sampai didepan mereka.

"Kau bawa makanan untukku? Klub basket benar-benar menyiksaku. Mungkin aku akan pulang ke kamar kita saat akan jam malam." Ucap namja berambut coklat gelap nyaris hitam, tampan dan tinggi. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu, ini. Aku buatkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Baek-hyung~ Tao tidak dibagi~?" tanya namja disebelah Chanyeol.

Namja ini berambut hitam legam dan terlihat halus sekali, matanya hitam dengan lingkaran mata hitam yang menggemaskan. Kulitnya berwarna langsat, tingginya tidak melebihi Chanyeol, namun cukup tinggi. Namja yang ini menurut Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan walau ada kesan sangat dengan tindikan ditelinganya.

Sekolah ini memang tidak melarang tindikan. Kita dibebaskan untuk bergaya sesuka kita asal kita punya otak disini.

"Aigo, maafkan hyung, Tao Panda~ tapi hyung lupa membuatkannya juga untukmu. Tapi, hyung punya cookies untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang memberikan satu bungkus cookies buatan tangan.

"Khamsahamnida, Baek hyung~" ucapnya.

"Aigo~! Neomo kyeowoyo~!" pekik Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk erat Tao. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"EHEM!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya karena Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Aigo, mianhamnida. Oh iya, kenalkan, ini teman baruku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku murid kelas 2, dan ada di asrama 1. Sama seperti Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Annyeong, joneun Chanyeol imnida. Aku sekamar dengan Baekhyun hyung. Salam kenal, Kyungsoo hyung. Aku murid kelas 1." Ucap namja bersuara berat bernama Chanyeol yang meminta bekal dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Naneun Huang Zi Tao imnida, panggil saja Tao. Tao sekelas dengan Chanyeol dan ada di asrama 1 juga, hyungdeul." Ucap Tao dengan senyum menggemaskan miliknya.

"Bangapseumnida Chanyeol-ah, Tao-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sepertinya klub basket akan mulai latihan 15 menit lagi. Kami pergi dulu. Bye." Ucap Chanyeol. Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat dan langsung pergi diikuti Tao.

O_O

ADA APA SEBENARNYA DENGAN SEKOLAH INI?!

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengenal beberapa teman baru disini.

Xiao Luhan, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Joonmyeon adalah teman baru Kyungsoo diklub menyanyi. Keduanya sangat baik hati dan ramah.

Joonmyeon atau yang dikenal Suho ini contohnya. Dia sangat ramah dan lembut. Suaranya juga cukup indah.

Xiao Luhan. Namja manis asal China yang juga bersuara indah.

Juga Jongdae yang dipanggil Chen. Ternyata, dia sekelas dengan Jongdae. Suara-suara indah mengalun di klub indah ini. Yesung salah satunya.

Dia adalah murid kelas 3 yang sudah sering menjuarai lomba menyanyi Nasional, bahkan terkadang sampai ke Internasional. Suaranya memang indah juga lembut.

Kim Ryeowook, juga tak kalah bersuara indah. Dia murid kelas 2 yang berbeda kelasnya dari Kyungsoo. Dan murid kelas 2 dari kelas sebelah Kyungsoo yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua sungguh baik dan berbakat. Kyungsoo senang mengetahui fakta kalau dia bisa bersekolah disini.

Kyungsoo sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu didepan teman-teman barunya. Baekhyun terus tersenyum. Baginya, Kyungsoo sungguh lucu dengan wajah derp ketika bernyanyi.

Ketika di akhir lagu, semua bertepuk tangan. Yesung yang adalah ketua di klub ini tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali, Kyungsoo-ah. Tapi satu, usahakanlah berekspresi keren ketika bernyanyi." Ucap Yesung yang tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ayolah, Yesungie, Kyungsoo-ah bukanlah namja tebar pesona sepertimu." Ucap namja tampan berwajah evil bernama Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evil yang mengundak gelak tawa.

"Ya! Kau evil, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku dengan hyung!" ucap Yesung.

Semuanya tertawa. Atmosfer disini begitu nyaman. Semuanya juga sangat bersahabat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang membaca buku ditaman sore ini. Kyungsoo yang manis bagaikan sebuah lukisan karya terindah tuhan.

Duduk dibangku taman yang indah, dengan latar belakang sore hari, cahaya matahari sore yang lembut menyinarinya, semilir angin yang nyaman dan kicauan burung di sore ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah~" sapa Baekhyun yang membawa dua kaleng minuman. "Kenapa duduk disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga ikut duduk.

Didepan taman tempat mereka duduk, terlihat klub basket yang sedang bermain disana. Baekhyun bisa melihat dikejauhan Chanyeol sedang bermain basket dengan teman-teman satu klubnya dan dibimbing dengan pelatih yang mengoreksi mereka selalu.

"Aku hanya sedang membaca buku." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tak sengaja, dibalik pohon yang tak terlalu jauh, Kyungsoo melihat dua orang namja sedang berciuman.

"Ba..Baekhyun…li..lihat!" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih dengan kekagetannya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Oh, itu Sehun dan Luhan-hyung. Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih kaget dan sedikit terbata akibatnya.

"Mereka berciuman!" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

"Itu sudah biasa, Kyungsoo-ah. Jangan kaget berlebihan seperti itu. Bukankah kau tadi pagi melihatku dicium Chanyeol biasa saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyodorkan minuman hangat kalengan.

Betul memang, dia tidak terlalu takut. Tapi, dia juga heran dan sangat penasaran. Maksudnya, Jaejoong hyung contohnya. Dia dicium oleh namja bernama Jung Yunho dan tidak memarahi Yunho itu, Baekhyun yang dicium Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memberikan makanan untuk Chanyeol, dan kini Luhan hyung dengan seorang namja bernama Sehun. Sebetulnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini?! Kenapa Baekhyun biasa saja?

Bahkan Tao tidak memarahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi. Seolah, hal itu bukanlah hal tabu dan hal biasa saja.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan sekolah ini? A..apa..euhm.." Kyungsoo bingung mengatakannya.

"Sekolah ini bermurid nyaris gay. Sekitar 92% murid disini gay." Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil meminum minumannya.

TERIMA KASIH! Kyungsoo tersedak!

Apa katanya?! 92%?! Gila!

"Ja..jadi, namja bernama Chanyeol itu..uhm..pacarmu? dan..Yunho-hyung adalah pacar Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau pasti heran, bukan? Ini mungkin gila. Kau bisa mengecap kami gila dan aneh karena menyukai sesama jenis. Kau..boleh menjauhiku kalau kau jijik denganku…" ucap Baekhyun yang suaranya bergetar.

"Aniyo~ bukan itu maksudku~! Aku hanya kaget saja. Aku tak mengecap seseorang yang memiliki kelainan unik seperti gay atau lesbian menjijikan. Justru mereka bagian dari masyarakat. Kau temanku, Baekkie-ah. Aku tak mengecapmu menjijikan atau membenciku. Kita teman, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"HUWAAA~! Terima kasih derpy~" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, itu Jongdae, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menunjuk seorang namja dikejauhan yang sedang duduk bersama disebuah bangku. Namja disamping Jongdae tersenyum dan sesekali keduanya berciuman manis. Namja itu berpipi chubby dan mengenakan pakaian beladiri.

Hihihi, ternyata manis juga menatapi beberapa pasangan disini yang bersantai sebelum jam sore habis dan mereka harus kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mandi dan bersiap makan malam.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-hyung. Annyeong Baekkie hyung." Sapa Tao. Sepertinya dia juga sama seperti namja manis yang bersama dengan Jongdae. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian beladiri.

"Annyeong TaoTao~" sapa Baekhyun.

"Uhm, kalian lihat Sehun-ah? Aku lupa kalau tadi saat jam belajar, aku meminjam buku pelajarannya." Ucap Tao.

"Sehun ada didekat pohon itu." ucap Kyungsoo. Tao tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Tao lalu melenggang pergi. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Wajah manis Tao agak sedikit terkesan ekstrem dengan tindikan itu. namun itu justru membuatnya terlihat tangguh, dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Seni, ya itu seni.

"Uhm, Baekhyun-ah, apa guru-guru tidak melarang kalian berpacaran secara terang-terangan begini? Tadi aku lihat beberapa guru lewat dan tak menegur Jongdae dan temannya berciuman. Apakah mereka tak takut dengan guru?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo merinding, ya? O.o

"Jaejoong hyung dulu pernah bercerita saat dia masih dikelas 1." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertarik untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. "Saat itu, guru dan murid terlibat saling adu hantam. Sayangnya, sekolah kalah dengan murid-murid. Karena, sebagian dari sekolah ini adalah uang dari murid. Kami juga mengharumkan nama sekolah. Jadi, kami membuat kesepakatan bahwa guru tidak boleh mengusik murid-murid. Biarpun murid itu mau melakukan penyimpangan orientasi seksual sekalipun." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan, Jaejoong hyung semakin mudah melancarkan aksi kebebasan ekspresi murid setelah berpacaran dengan anak pemilik sekolah ini, Jung Yunho." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum kesenangannya.

"Benarkah? Wah hebat sekali!" puji Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi pujiannya.

"Hum~! Dan perjanjian ini bila ketahuan dilanggar oleh pihak sekolah, sekolah ini akan di tutup sendiri oleh Yunho hyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Hebat sekali..Kyungsoo sampai merinding dibuatnya.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kita masuk saja ke asrama kita, lihat. Itu Jaejoong hyung dan yunho yang sedang patroli." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Kyungsoo, itu bukanlah masalah. Selama mereka bersahabat, itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Dan lagi, mereka tidak membahayakan orang lain. Dan mereka melakukan itu atas dasar karena cinta, iya kan? Jadi itu bukan masalah.

Itulah pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya.

Ck, kamarnya berantakan sekali. Kamar ini adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang dibagi menjadi seperti 2 lantai. Lantai bawah sepertinya milik seseorang, dan Kyungsoo tidak menolah tidur di atas.

Maksud Kyungsoo, adakah orang yang waras meletakkan remote tv di kamar mandi?

Adakah orang yang seenak jidat meletakkan sampo di lemari buku? Dasar aneh.

Dari buku-buku pelajaran yang ada dimeja belajar dekat tempat tidur orang lain yang ada dikamar Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia baru kelas 1.

Setelah selesai beres-beres, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi disana.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh seorang namja berkulit tan masuk ke kamarnya dengan tampang kusut.

"Aih, menyebalkan. Kenapa tugas membersihkan ruangan dance tadi harus aku? Ck, merepotkan." Ucap namja itu. Samja itu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan dirak sepatu. Matanya sedikit aneh melihat ada sepasang sepatu lain dirak itu

Namja itu berjalan masuk dan terkejut melihat keadaan kamarnya bersih dan sangat rapi. Seingatnya, remot tv itu bukan di sofa. Dan apa ini? Aroma citrus yang segar menjadi bagian dari kamar ini dan menggantikan aroma kamar yang dulunya beraroma makanan? Wah!

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang selesai mandi. Dengan T-shirt putih garis hijau muda dan celana training putih. Kyungsoo melihat namja berkulit tan itu dan tersenyum. Rambutnya masih basah, dan handuk itu masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku adalah murid baru di SM High School, aku murid kelas dua. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Salam kenal." Ucapnya sopan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, bangapseumnida Kyungsoo-hyung. Joneun Kim Jongin imnida. Aku murid kelas satu. Panggil saja Kai." ucap Kai yang terkejut menatapi Kyungsoo.

Mata Kai menelusuri Kyungsoo. Dari atas sampai ke bawah. Wah, namja yang sangat manis.

TOK..TOK!

"Kyungie, ini Baekkie. Ayo kita ke ruang cafetaria~! Jaejoong hyung sudah menunggu. Dan Kai, cepatlah mandi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya yang asal masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Ah, ne! Kai-ah aku duluan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

Kai juga tersenyum. Wah, betul-betul namja yang manis!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke oke oke~ saya minta review, yo~

No bash, no flame, no siders, no plagiat ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : SM High School

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (Main Pairing) slight TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor and Friendship

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bagaimanakah kehidupan para namja tampan idola di SM Dorming High School? Let's check it out! It's YAOI! Based on movie ( To The Beautiful You). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ it! For BaekYeol, TaoRis shipper. KaiSoo shipper, HunHan shipper, SuLay shipper and ChenMin shipper XD enjoy it.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsendal*

AKHINYA! Bisa update setelah perjuangan XD *lebeh*

Maaf sekali lagi *bow*

Oh iya, walaupun remake dari film TTBY, tapi ff ini akan dirubah juga. Cuma, ada beberapa adegan ambilan dari film itu.

Mohon pengertiannya, dan maaf kalau gak suka. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Sesosok tubuh seorang namja berkulit tan masuk ke kamarnya dengan tampang kusut.

"Aih, menyebalkan. Kenapa tugas membersihkan ruangan dance tadi harus aku? Ck, merepotkan." Ucap namja itu. Samja itu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan dirak sepatu. Matanya sedikit aneh melihat ada sepasang sepatu lain dirak itu

Namja itu berjalan masuk dan terkejut melihat keadaan kamarnya bersih dan sangat rapi. Seingatnya, remot tv itu bukan di sofa. Dan apa ini? Aroma citrus yang segar menjadi bagian dari kamar ini dan menggantikan aroma kamar yang dulunya beraroma makanan? Wah!

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang selesai mandi. Dengan T-shirt putih garis hijau muda dan celana training putih. Kyungsoo melihat namja berkulit tan itu dan tersenyum. Rambutnya masih basah, dan handuk itu masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku adalah murid baru di SM High School, aku murid kelas dua. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Salam kenal." Ucapnya sopan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, bangapseumnida Kyungsoo-hyung. Joneun Kim Jongin imnida. Aku murid kelas satu. Panggil saja Kai." ucap Kai yang terkejut menatapi Kyungsoo.

Mata Kai menelusuri Kyungsoo. Dari atas sampai ke bawah. Wah, namja yang sangat manis.

TOK..TOK!

"Kyungie, ini Baekkie. Ayo kita ke ruang cafetaria~! Jaejoong hyung sudah menunggu. Dan Kai, cepatlah mandi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya yang asal masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Ah, ne! Kai-ah aku duluan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

Kai juga tersenyum. Wah, betul-betul namja yang manis!

.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

"Kyungsoo, kau menikmati makan malamnya?" tanya Jaejoong. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"UM! Makanannya sangat enak!" jawab Kyungsoo yang terlihat lahap memakan potongan daging itu.

"Aigo~ pipimu menggemaskan sekali Kyungie~" ucap Baekhyun lalu mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo.

"EHEM!" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang memandangnya penuh kecemburuan.

"Yeollie, cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun yang memeluk manja Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ne."

"Aih~ maafkan Baek~ bbuing bbuing~ mumumu~" ucap Baekhyun yang ber-aegyo ria didepan Chanyeol.

"Ne~ aku maafkan Baekkie sayang~" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo?

O_O

"Hei, kalian tidak malu mempertontonkan kemesraan kalian didepan anak kecil polos?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengernyit melihat pasangan BaekYeol. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang memberikan ekspresi yang cukup berlebihan dengan matanya yang besar dan bulat itu.

"Aih, hyung. Kau ini, ini artinya kami mesra." Ucap Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dari samping, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang juga memeluk Chanyeol erat sambil terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap teman-temannya yang terlihat senang sekali makan pada malam ini.

Tak lama, seorang pria berkulit tan terlihat masuk dan mendekati Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

"Hei." Sapa orang itu sambil membawa nampannya yang berisi makanan.

"Ya~! Uri Kkamjong sudah datang." Sambut Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang maknae kurang ajarnya *plakk*

Kai menulikan telinga ketika sebutan oleh Kyuhyun itu terdengar olehnya. Kyungsoo tetap menikmati makan malamnya dengan santai.

"Hei, dua minggu lagi festival tahunan sekolah akan mulai, ya?" tanya Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Sehun. Yunho mengangguk.

"Hum~ minggu depan, sepupuku dari Canada akan datang. Well, dia pindahan. Dia dikelas sebelas." Ucap Yunho yang mengingat sepupunya itu. Jaejoong yang baru saja akan menyuapi sepotong bulgogi, batal. Padahal, Yunho sudah membuka mulutnya dan mendekatkannya pada sumpit Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, kau punya sepupu dari Canada?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk lalu langsung menyerang bulgogi yang ada di sumpit itu.

"Orangnya agak dingin, tapi dia sangat ramah kalau kalian mengenalnya." Ucap Yunho sambil mengunyah bulgoginya. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Namanya?"

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti." ucap Yunho lalu menikmati makan malamnya.

Semuanya megangguk.

"Oh iya, apa anak dari sekolah SM Girls HS akan ikut membantu festival sekolah? Biasanya seperti itu, kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk.

"Tentu. Uhm, Kyungsoo, biasakanlah dirimu ketika mengenal mereka." Ucap Yunho yang memperingatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit heran dan mengangguk meski sebenarnya masih ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menonton tv. Matanya sibuk mencari acara yang bagus. Sementara Jongin terlihat sibuk berlatih dance. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo memang dibuat kagum dengan kehebatan Kai, namun sekarang sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih memilih menonton tv.

"Aih~ bosan~" ucap Kyungsoo. Matanya melirik Kai yang sedang bertelanjang dada sambil menari. Kyungsoo? O_O

Kai menoleh dan menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang salah hyung?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kai mengambil handuk dan mengelap kerigatnya. Setelah selesai, Kai mengambil pakaiannya yang tadi dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo sambil meneguk rakus air dalam botol itu.

Kyungsoo terus berpikir.

"Hei, mengapa Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau aku harus membiasakan diriku ketika mengenal mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Kau pasti sedang berbicara tentang komunitas bernama FGC, kan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun hyung, pasti mengatakan soal FGC. Mereka adalah komunitas para gadis-gadis cantik dari sekolah sebelah. Mereka sangat keren, kaya, dan jangan lupakan, sedikit gila." Ucap Kai yang memandang langit-langit. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya mendengar kata 'gila'.

"Gila bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan melakukan apapaun untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka incar. Aku dengar, mereka pendukung couple di sekolah kita. Biasanya, mereka yang bertugas untuk urusan menjauhkan para anti couple sekolah ini. Cara yang mereka lakukan gila sekali." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menegak liur.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda, hyung?"

Keduanya diam. Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya. Kai masih menegak minuman yang terus berpindah kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kegilaan mereka..uhm..seperti apa?"

"Kalau tidak salah, ada seorang wanita dulunya, dan sayangnya aku melupakan siapa namanya. Dia seorang noona yang cukup cantik dan seorang wanita karir. Uhm, dia menyukai Yunho hyung dan berniat untuk menjauhkannya dari Jaejoong. Kau tahu? Karirnya nyaris hancur hanya karena itu." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya?

"JINJJAYO?!"

"UHM! Dan kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka sangat gampang gemas bila melihat namja yang manis, makanya Kyuhyun hyung menyuruhmu membiasakan diri." Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo diam. Berarti..bukankah..secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dirinya manis?

BLUSH!

"Ya..! kau kenapa hyungie?"

"Aniya.. a..aku akan tidur duluan. Jaljayo Kai." ucap Kyungsoo lalu menjauhi Kai. Kai menaikkan bahunya lalu masih menonton film.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Kesibukan mulai terlihat disekolah itu. Tidak berbeda dengan mereka, Kyungsoo juga ikut disibukkan.

Tema Festival sekolah kali ini adalah kesenian dan hiburan. Kelas Kyungsoo akan membuat kelas mereka menjadi seperti toko. Kelas lain juga seperti itu.

Festival tahunan ini memang luar biasa. Setiap kelas diwajibkan menyulap kelasnya agar terlihat menarik dan mengundang pengunjung untuk berkunjung.

Selain melatih kerja sama, mereka dilatih untuk bekerja sama merasakan mencari uang. Agar, mereka mengerti perbisnisan di Korea.

Tiap asrama berbeda. Tiap asrama hanya diberi 3 jenis tema untuk membuat toko.

Asrama satu diberikan 3 tema. Yaitu hiburan, pengetahuan laut dan cemilan modern.

Asrama dua sama, yaitu hanya diberikan 3 tema. Yaitu seni, makanan khas, dan pengetahuan hutan.

Dan asrama tiga, diberi sama 3 tema, yaitu fashion, musik, dan pengetahuan perkembangan modernisasi Korea.

Saat seluruh pengunjung sudah puas berkunjung di hari ketiga, atau hari terakhir. Pengunjung wajib mengisi kertas voting asrama mana yang paling bagis festivalnya.

Hadiahnya juga sangat menggiurkan. Misalnya terjauh dari piket pagi selama sebulan, atau akan mendapatkan hadiah berlibur ke kemanapun selama sebulan khusus untuk semua yang ada di asrama yang menang. Karenanya, mereka sangat tergiur. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan untuk festival yang ini.

"OOOYYY! Gadis-gadis dari SM Girls HS sudah datang!" pekik seseorang. Kelas Kyungsoo menoleh ke jendela. Benar saja. SELURUH yeoja di sekolah itu masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka. Di paling depan, ada 14 yeoja yang berjalan paling depan dan sangat teratur. Kepalanya memiring.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil sebuah suara. Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu mengecat benda entah-apa-namanya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Jaejooong yang tersenyum manis.

"Nde?"

"Bisa bicara keluar sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar kata orang, kalau senior, pasti boleh melakukan apapun. Seperti sekarang ini. Kyungsoo sedang sweatdrop terlalu besar.

Jaejoong membawanya keruangan serba guna yang kabarnya dari Baekhyun selalu menjadi tempat istirahat Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Ternyata, Jaejoong sudah mengatur untuk pembuatan café maid. Yang diambil Jaejoong tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dirinya, Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, Lay, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Jaejoong sendiri. Dan ditambah lagi dua orang namja manis dari club dance bersama Lay. Taemin dan Key.

Jadi, di cafenya, mereka akan menjadi pelayan dengan pakaian cosplay maid yang dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa.

Kokinya adalah 4 orang koki terkenal yang dipinjamkan Yunho langsung dari rumahnya. Dasar.

"Tapi tunggu! Kenapa harus kami?! Bagaimana kelas kami?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tega Kyungie-ah~ Bukankah kita teman~?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada aegyonya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin salah tingkah.

"Uhm..bu..bukan begitu hyungie-ah, ta..tapi..uhm..kelas kami.."

"Sudah aku atur, tenang saja." Ucapnya lalu melakukan aegyo. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pundung karena kalah melawan Jaejoong yang melakukan aegyo andalannya.

"Hiks…aku kalah."

"Bersabarlah hyung." Ucap Tao yang memasang wajah :3 dan mem-pukpuk Kyungsoo yang pundung. #omo~ Tao~ Be Mine please~##plakk

.

.

.

Terlihat mereka sedang mendekorasi ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Ternyata, ruang ini adalah ruangan ukuran sedang berbentuk bulat. Didalam ruangan itu, terdapat 2 pintu ruangan lagi. Satu ruangan akan dijadikan dapur karena tempatnya stategis dan cukup luas.

Dan satu ruangan lagi akan dijadikan tempat berganti pakaian dan istirahat.

Ruangan ini cukup indah. Jumlah jendela dan instensitas cahaya yang masuk begitu pas. Ditambah lagi pemandangan yang terlihat bukanlah kota yang membuat using, melainkan pebukitan dan banyak pohon-pohon yang cantik.

Kyungsoo tidak melihat yeoja satu pun. Tadi memang dia melihat 5 orang yeoja, tapi mereka tidak jadi membantu karena melihat Jaejoong yang mengatakan kalau mereka bisa. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Hyungie~" panggil Tao. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Tao yang datang sambil membawa dua buah cat.

"Kata Jaejoong Hyung, kita akan mewarnai ruangan ini menjadi warna coklat, putih cream dan putih. lantainya juga akan dilapis karpet cream." Ucap Tao. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Akan seperti apa jadinya café mereka? Mari kita lihat saja perkembangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huakakakakakak~ XD

Okelah, saya tidak mau bacot.

Please review~

No flame, no bash, no SIDERS ~

*bbuing2 bareng para uke


	4. Chapter 4

Title : SM High School

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (Main Pairing) slight TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor and Friendship

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bagaimanakah kehidupan para namja tampan idola di SM Dorming High School? Let's check it out! It's YAOI! Based on movie ( To The Beautiful You). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ it! For BaekYeol, TaoRis shipper. KaiSoo shipper, HunHan shipper, SuLay shipper and ChenMin shipper XD enjoy it.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsendal*

AKHINYA! Bisa update setelah perjuangan XD *lebeh*

Maaf sekali lagi *bow*

Oh iya, walaupun remake dari film TTBY, tapi ff ini akan dirubah juga. Cuma, ada beberapa adegan ambilan dari film itu.

Mohon pengertiannya, dan maaf kalau gak suka. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*

Dan kayaknya main couple untuk fic ini KaiSoo dan TaoRis deh. Tapi, lebih di utamakan KaiSoonya ^^/

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo begitu menyukai desain café mereka yang sudah dirancang Jaejoong dan sudah selesai sekarang ini. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak terasa kalau tinggal 2 hari lagi, festival akan dimulai.

Kyungsoo mulai sibuk berbelanja, dan kata Jaejoong, besok mereka akan mendapatkan property costume maid mereka.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap kalau kostumenya bukanlah costume yang akan membuatnya malu.

Parahnya, Kyuhyun menakutinya dengan costume maid super sexy yang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Bukan apa-apa, dia terlalu takut. Tamu-tamu mereka untuk café festival ini pasti bukan hanya wanita, tapi pria. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau di anggap mirip wanita karena mengenakan pakaian wanita.

Apalagi yang sexy. Tidak tidak.

Kyungsoo merinding membayangkan dia mengenakan pakaian maid.

"Jangan sampai.." bisiknya sambil mengurut dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang berlatih wu shu sendirian di taman belakang. Hanya tempat itulah yang sepi. Tao cukup suka tempat sepi daripada tempat ramai.

Tao berbaring di rumput sambil menatap langit pagi kala itu. Matanya terpejam.

"Permisi?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao membuka matanya dan terbangun. Tao berbalik dan menemukan sesosok pria asing bagi Tao.

Tubuhnya tegap, tinggi, atletis. Kulitnya pucat dengan rambut pirang miliknya. Hidungnya!

Tao begitu kagum dengan hidungnya. Sempurna! Bentuk hidungnya menyempurnakan ketampanan wajahnya. Tao tidak tahu seperti apa bola matanya, karena pria didepannya ini menggunakan kacamata hitam yang sempurna diwajahnya.

"Ne..? ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Tao dengan senyumnya. Namja didepannya ini diam sebentar.

"Di mana ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya namja didepan Tao. Namja itu membawa sebuah koper hitam. Ukurannya lumayan besar menurut Tao. Murid barukah?

"Uhm~ kalau kau mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, kepala sekolah sedang pergi. Kalau mau, kau bisa bertemu dengan Yunho hyung. Ayo aku antar ke asramaku! Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Yunho hyung!" ajak Tao. Namja didepannya mengangguk kecil.

Tao membereskan peralatn Wu Shu miliknya. Pedang, tongkat, tombak dan lainnya. Namja didepannya ini emnatap intens pedang yang dibawa oleh Tao. sepertinya Tao adalah king of Wu Shu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kamar Yunho hyung. Baiklah, sudah dulu ya? Aku akan membantu mengurus café untuk festival. Annyeong!" ucap Tao sambil berlari pelan. Namja berkacamata itu menatap punggung Tao.

"Hei!" panggil namja itu. Tao berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao. Namja pirang itu tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Tao!" ucap Tao. "Dan kau?"

"Kris! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" ucap namja pirang bernama Kris itu. Tao tersenyum lalu kembali berlari.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat kelelahan sekali. Terbukti dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati waktu siang sambil tiduran di atas rumput lembut yang nyaman. siang ini. Cuaca tidak panas.

Kyungsoo tiduran di bawah pohon yang lebat. Angin sepo-sepoi membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengantuk.

"Hyung." Panggil sebuah suara. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melirik kesamping. Kyungsoo menemukan Kim Jongin atau Kai yang duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo bangun dan duduk didekatnya.

"Wae, Kai-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menyodorkan kotak bekal untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Eoh?"

"Aku membelinya di Mini Market dekat sekolah. Aku tahu, kau belum makan siang sementara makanan di Cafetaria sudah habis. Aku belikan untukmu, hyung." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Aih~ khamsahamnida Kai-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapi kotak makan yang sebenarnya ukurannya terlalu besar ini. Ini bisa untuk berdua. Tapi, Kyungsoo akan berusaha menghabiskannya. Kyungsoo harus menghargai pemberian seseorang, bukan?

Kai diam menatap namja manis yang membuka kotak bekal itu sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hyung…" panggil Kai lembut.

"Wae?"

"Suapi aku juga. Aku juga belum makan." Ucap Kai dengan nada manja. Tapi entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasakan wajah Kai..aneh?

Mesum? Tidak, Kyungsoo berpendapat Kai pasti pria normal. Dia tampan dan sexy, tidak mungkin menyukai Kyungsoo yang tidak terkenal ini.

Menyeringai? Itu yang Kai kerjakan sekarang ini.

Entahlah, Kyungsoo kurang bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang.

Posisi keduanya..bisa dibilang begitu dekat.

Kai bahkan bisa merasakan aroma Vanilla Mint dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan aroma mint yang bagaikan pheromone milik Kai.

"E..Eh?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo..merasa kalau Kai terlalu dekat. Wajah keduanya berhadapan, dan sepertinya bergerak sedikit saja hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"Ayolah hyung~ kau tidak mungkin menghabiskan kotak bekal untuk berdua ini. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa makan banyak." Ucap Kai telak. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo~ akan aku suapi, dasar namja kelas satu manja." ucap Kyungsoo lalu membuka kotak bekal itu. Kyungsoo mulai mengambil sumpit yang ada disana dan mulai menyuapkan nasi dan sayur untuk Kai. Kai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kai menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengunyahnya. Kyungsoo menyumpit sepotong gulungan telur dan nasi dan melahapnya.

Posisi duduknya keduanya bisa membuat setiap yeoja memekik.

Kyungsoo meluruskan dan merapatkan kakinya, sementara Kai duduk dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang sangat santai.

Tangan kanan Kai ada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menyuapkan nasi dan lauk yang lainnya. Kai juga sesekali menyuapkan

Setelah makan, Kyungsoo membuang kotak bekal tersebut di kotak sampah terdekat dan kembali lagi ke tempat Kai dan dirinya bersantai.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali, hyung." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo melirik dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne~ aku juga agak kelelahan. Oh iya, terima kasih traktirannya. Aku kenyang sekali, loh!" ucap Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk.

"Aku juga kenyang sekali." Ucap Kai. keduanya bersandar pada pohon besar nan rindang itu. semilir angin terus menerbangkan poni milik Kyungsoo. Kai menyisir poninya dengan jemarinya hingga dirinya tidak menggunakan poni.

"Lama-lama mengantuk juga ya.." bisik Kyungsoo yang sudah mengucek matanya dan menepuk sedikit kedua pipinya agar dia tak terlalu mengantuk karena lelah dan juga kekenyangan. Kai tersenyum.

"Sini, hyung." Ucap Kai sambil memberikan israyat dengan tangannya untuk mendekat pada Kai. Kyungsoo melirik Kai dan tersenyum.

Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah setengah tidak sadar, Kyungsoo mengikuti ucapan Kai.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada bahu tegas Kai. keduanya berbagi kehangatan dengan saling bergenggaman tangan.

Kai terkekeh kecil ketika tahu namja manis yang sekarang adalah teman sekamarnya ini tertidur.

"Cepat sekali. Apa karena kekenyangan?" tanya Kai. Kai menatap langit biru kala itu. Angin lembut kembali membuat Kai menjadi ngantuk.

"Tidur sebentar, sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kai. Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Kyungsoo dan mulai tidur dengan nyenyak.

Setelah keduanya tidur, sesosok yeoja mendekati mereka sambil terkekeh. Hidungnya disumpal dengan selembar tissue.

"Aih~ couple baru yang manis sekali~" bisiknya sambil menahan pekikan girang. Yeoja itu mengeluarkan kamera SLR miliknya dan mulai mengambil gambar Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Setelah cukup, yeoja itu menyimpan kameranya. Yeoja itu meletakkan coklat untuk keduanya.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia~" tulisnya dikotak coklat itu. Yeoja itu langsung kabur.

"Ketua akan benar-benar menyukai couple baru ini! Kyaaa~!" pekiknya kecil. Yeoja manis dengan rambut coklat panjang, dan berwajah cantik itu kabur dengan riang.

Bisakah kalian tebak?

Dia adalah salah satu yeoja dari genk gila yang disebutkan oleh Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, udara terasa begitu nyaman.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menonton acara favorit mereka sambil menikmati cemilan. Popcorn dan keripik kentang.

"Hyung, kapan seragam pelayan untuk cafenya akan sampai?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo yang meminum air putih itu mengingat sebentar.

"Katanya besok. Kami akan mengenakannya. Dan kalau tidak salah, yang lainnya disuruh berkumpul di ruangan Aula untuk melihat kami. Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menggeleng perlahan.

"Pantas saja Jaejoong hyung menyuruh kami berkumpul di Aula. Ternyata untuk itu." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo kembali menonton sambil menikmati cemilan mereka.

Keduanya diam sebentar.

"Hey hyung, menurutmu seperti apa costumenya?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo melirik dan berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin seperti pelayan café di café-café biasanya, waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap Kai dengan raut wajah tenang, namun sebenarnya berdebar. Kai sedikit terkekeh. Kyungsoo menatap heran karena Kai terkekeh.

"Aku ragu." Ucap Kai sambil mencomot keripik kentangnya. Kyungsoo menatap heran (lagi).

"Hah? Ragu?" Kai mengangguk.

"Dulu, ada lomba pakaian terunik. Dibuat kelompok setiap asrama. Kau tahu, Jaejoong hyung benar-benar mengerikan." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mulai lebih tertarik dengan cerita Kai daripada tontonan tv yang sekarang dia tonton.

"Mengerikan? Se..seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Kai menarik nafas dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia mendandani Wookie hyung, Sungmin hyung, Key hyung, Luhan hyung dan lainnya dengan dandanan Gothic Lolita super sexy, kau tahu?"

JGEEEERRR!

Bagaikan tersambar petir di tengah hari panas (?) Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu, mereka disuruh cross dress?!" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Kai mengangguk. Kai mencomot keripiknya dan mengingat sebentar.

"Ya. Tapi, regu mereka menang telak oleh voting. Oh iya, untuk voting dilakukan oleh suara paling banyak." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau ada foto mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Chakkaman." Ujar Kai dan berlari mengambil Laptop miliknya. Tak lama, Kai kembali sambil membawa laptopnya.

Setelah menunggu loading, Kai membuka folder dan memperlihatkannya.

Event ini adalah event 5 bulan sebelum Kyungsoo masuk ke sini.

Disana, dia menemukan Jaejoong dengan dandanan yang begitu cantik. Maksudnya, dia terlihat sexy seperti yeoja.

Bukan hanya itu! Luhan, Baekhyun, dan semuanya juga.

"Tapi..kenapa kau tidak, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai berwajah speechless.

"Aih hyung, mana mau aku melakukannya! Aku ini manly, tampan dan gagah!" ucap Kai dengan pede. Membuat Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Eeeeh~ jeongmallyo~?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh.

"Mungkin saja costume kalian juga crossdress." Ucap Kai.

Dan terdiamlah sosok Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huahahhahahaha (?)

Akhirnya update juga.

Well, review please? ^^

No flame, no bash and no silent readers ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : SM High School

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (Main Pairing) slight TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor and Friendship

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bagaimanakah kehidupan para namja tampan idola di SM Dorming High School? Let's check it out! It's YAOI! Based on movie ( To The Beautiful You). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ it! For BaekYeol, TaoRis shipper. KaiSoo shipper, HunHan shipper, SuLay shipper and ChenMin shipper XD enjoy it.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsendal*

AKHINYA! Bisa update setelah perjuangan UKK, akhirnya bsa update XD XD *lebeh*

Maaf sekali lagi *bow*

Oh iya, walaupun remake dari film TTBY, tapi ff ini akan dirubah juga. Cuma, ada beberapa adegan ambilan dari film itu.

Mohon pengertiannya, dan maaf kalau gak suka. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*

Dan kayaknya main couple untuk fic ini KaiSoo dan TaoRis deh. Tapi, lebih di utamakan KaiSoonya ^^/

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

BESOK! Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo benar-benar panic!

Bagaimana tidak?! Besok Festival sudah akan dimulai, dan Kyungsoo sekarang bersama dengan Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay tengah ada di kota sekarang.

Sedang membagikan selebaran tentang Festival besok. Kai juga ikut bersama Sehun.

Tadi, Chanyeol dan Chen juga ikut datang untuk membantu membagikan selebaran. Suho tidak bisa karena dia harus mengatur ID card para panitia.

Sehun selalu memberikan _**deathglare**_ mematikan ketika ada yang berani menggoda Luhannya. Dan Luhan?

Hanya dengan wajah :3

Chanyeol terus lengket pada Baekhyun, Chen? Dia agak malu-malu, namun akan melindungi Xiumin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyaksikan teman-temannya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Hyung~!" ucap sebuah suara. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati bibir Kai yang dekat dengan telinganya. Bergerak sedikit lagi, sudah bisa dipastikan bibir Kai bisa mencium bibirnya.

"E..eh? n..ne?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Kai tersenyum.

"Lelah?" tanya Kai yang berbisik. Kyungsoo menelan liurnya.

Y..Ya! kau kenapa, Do Kyungsoo?!

"U..uhm, aniyo. Gwaenchana." Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha tenang. Kai menatap tidak puas.

"Bohong." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya. Selebaran mereka sudah hampir habis.

"Yeorobeun, kajja makan siang!" teriak Kai. semuanya mengangguk dan mulai pergi menuju sebuah café yang terlihat bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua terlihat menikmati pesanan masing-masing. Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk agak menjauh dari teman-temannya. Wajar saja, meja yang tempat yang dipilih Chanyeol hanya cukup untuk beberapa orang saja. Tao duduk bersama Xiumin, dan Chen.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk U.

Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk didekat sebuah meja untuk dua orang yang berhadapan. Didekat jendela.

Kai dan Kyungsoo memesan satu paket makanan untuk dua orang. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin makan Kimchi dan Bulgogi.

Jadi, Kai memesan paketnya saja.

"_**Mashita**_?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melahap kimchi itu lagi. Kai tersenyum dan terus menyuapkan Bulgogi kesukaannya itu.

Kai menyumpitkan sepotong dan mengarahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sebentar dan menerimanya. Kai tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kyungsoo menyumpitkan Kimchi pada Kai. Kai dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Kai, boleh aku tahu seperti apa genk gila yang kau maksud?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah. Kai meminum jus jeruknya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin mau tahu, hyung?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Saat pulang, akan aku tunjukkan siapa saja mereka." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tidak puas dengan jawaban Kai.

.

.

.

.

Sore sudah mulai akan menggantikan sang mentari siang. Selebaran sudah habis. Tinggal menunggu besok.

Kai terlihat sedang bersantai dengan Kyungsoo ditaman belakang yang sudah didekorasi.

Acara-acaranya sudah diatur dengan sangat rapi.

Untuk acara besok malam, sebagai acara puncak aka nada kembang api.

Dan ketika Festival di hari terakhir habis, sekaligus sebagai malam penutupan acara Festival, sekaligus pengumuman asrama mana yang menang, akan ada kembang api yang lebih besar lagi, dan tentu saja, uji nyali!

Uji nyali mendapatkakan voting yang lebih meriah daripada tahun lalu.

Dan juga, Jaejoong mengatakan akan ada penobatan maid mana yang paling baik selama Festival yang dipilih langsung oleh para tamu yang selama Festival datang ke café miliknya.

"Hyung, lihat itu." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Kai dan melihat segerombolan yeoja yang sedang membakar jagung dan melakukan BBQ.

"Lalu?"

"Merekalah genk gila yang aku sebut."

O_O

.

.

.

.

Oke, jadi begini, Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui anggota genk gila yang disebut oleh Kai.

Mereka terdiri dari beberapa yeoja yang cukup banyak.

Ada sekitar 14 yeoja yang terdiri di genk itu.

Taeyeon, Sunny, Jessica, Yuri, Yoona, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Tiffany, Seohyun, Victoria, Luna, Amber, Sulli dan Krystal.

Mereka adalah anggota genk yang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi disekolah SM Girls Dorming HS.

Taeyeon misalnya? Dia adalah anak dari menteri keuangan Korea. Taeyeon adalah salah satu penyanyi, juga model ternama. Keluarganya kaya, dan dia bahkan juga kaya sekarang karena memiliki penghasilan sendiri.

Atau Krystal yang keluarganya memiliki butik-butik Fashion ternama di seluruh Korea, bahkan cabangnya ada beberapa di Negara maju seperti Amerika, Paris, dan Jerman.

Atau mungkin Sooyoung yang keluarganya adalah keluarga yang paling berpengaruh dalam ekonomi Seoul.

Bagaimana mereka tidak semakin gila? Selain gila pada hal-hal berbau yadong, atau mungkin YAOI seperti couple-couple disekolah Kyungsoo, mereka juga bisa melindungi, dan menjauhkan pengganggu dengan uang mereka.

Kyungsoo jadi takut.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas dalam tidurnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Besok, ya..besok Festival akan dimulai. Dan sialnya, gaun itu sudah dia terima tadi setelah makan malam.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau mengingatnya.

"ARGH~! Yang terjadi, terjadilah!"

.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu indah di SM High School. Cuaca benar-benar bersahabat. SM HS terlihat begitu ramai. Murid-murid yang memang sudah mendapatkan izin resmi dari sekolah mereka dengan membawa selembaran SM HS pada kepala sekolah mereka.

Kepala sekolah mereka tentu tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena SM HS adalah sekolah tinggi.

Yeoja-yeoja terlihat bersemangat memasuki sekolah yang penuh dengan pria tampan, manis dan juga sexy ini.

Kyungsoo terlihat mengigiti bibirnya gugup. Kyungsoo menatap yang lainnya yang sedang menunggu Jaejoong.

Luhan terlihat menunduk sedikit. Helaan nafasnya keluar.

"_**Crossdress**_ lagi?" tanya Luhan. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya ada diruang ganti pakaian. 2 jam lagi, seluruh toko buatan anak-anak SM HS akan resmi dibuka.

"TAAADAAAAA~!"

Semuanya melihat kea rah Jaejoong. Jaejoong keluar dengan pakaian Gothic Maid berwarna merah gelap dan putih. Jaejoonng mengenakan Stiletto berwarna merah, dan wig merah maroon.

Cantik? Ya, dan juga liar. Kyungsoo sempat terpukau.

"Aku sudah sediakan aksesoriesnya yang cocok dengan kalian. Sudah aku siapkan disetiap kotak. Kyungsoo dan Tao akan aku urusi. Mereka sangat polos dan tidak mengerti apapun." Ucap Jaejoong. Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kyungsoo?

O_o

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berdebar. Ya Tuhan!

APA BETUL INI DIRINYA?!

Maksud Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian maid pada umumnya. Roknya sangat minim hingga mempertontonkan pahanya yang mulus.

Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus kaki yang lembut berwarna putih yang menutupi hingga setengah pahanya. Kyungsoo mengenakan sepatu tanpa _**heels**_. Jadi, Kyungsoo akan tetap nyaman.

Kyungsoo mengenakan wig rambut sepanjang bahu yang lembut berwarna coklat gelap. Wignya lurus hingga bahu.

Kyungsoo menganakan kuping kelinci berwarna putih.

Ya, Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan.

Tao?

Tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja, Tao mengenakan wig rambut hitam panjang ikal yang dikucir dua, dan menganakan kuping kucing hitam.

Tak lama, Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, Key dan Taemin keluar.

Luhan mengenakan wig panjang sedikit bergelombang dengan warna _**red**_ _**brown**_, Lay dengan _**wig**_ _**Dark**_ _**brown**_ yang hanya sampai bahu, namun dikucir dua, Baekhyun dengan rambut panjang hingga kepinggang serta bergelombang dengan warna _**dark**_ _**brown**_, Xiumin dengan warna _**red**_ _**brown**_ yang agak gelap dari Luhan. Bedanya, Xiumin hanya sampai kebahu. Hingga Xiumin terkesan sebagai yeoja tomboy.

Key dengan rambut kuci dua berwarna _**Dark**_ _**Brown**_ miliknya, dan Taemin dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu yang hanya mengenakan bando maid, juga dihiasi kuping kucing.

Luhan terlihat benar-benar seperti yeoja!

DUAR!

Bunyi petasan kalau acara sudah dimulai telah terdengar. Semuanya mulai bersiap.

Luhan, Xiumin, Key dan Taemin sebagai penyambut tamunya. Sedangkan sisanya membantu didalam. Kokinya juga sudah siap. Semua sudah benar-benar beres.

"Selamat datang~" sapa Luhan pada 2 orang yeoja yang sedang berkeliling. Dua yeoja itu terpanah. Kyungsoo tahu salah satunya, bukankah yang berambut ungu pendek itu adalah Sunny? Sunny membelakkan matanya.

Sunny terlihat mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi sesuatu. Pesan mungkin?

"A..ah..A..annyeong, Luhan-sshi?" tanya teman Sunny. Luhan tersenyum.

"Ne, silahkan masuk, Noona." Ucap Luhan. Sunny terlihat riang sekali.

"Jinhee-ah, ambil fotoku dengan Luhan-sshi." Ucap Sunny. Sunny menggandeng Luhan yang bercosplay sebagai maid. Setelah berfoto sebentar, mereka langsung duduk disalah satu bangku dan mulai memesan.

Tak lama, segerombolan yeoja yang sangat sangat dikenal Kyungsoo masuk kesana dengan membawa kamera SLR masing-masing.

"Selamat datang, Noona-deul." Sapa Taemin. Sooyoung memekik riang.

"KYAAAAA! Neomo kyeopta! Hati-hati Taemin-ah! Kau bisa diterkam dengan Minho kalau begini! KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Oke, itu frontal sekali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo agak kewalahan mengantar pesanan ini. Euhm, meja nomor 3? Ah! Itu dia!

Kyungsoo segera membawanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Pesanan _**Golden**_ _**Cake**_ tanpa kismis, dan _**Strawberry**_ _**ice**_ _**cream**_ untuk 2 wanita manis." Ucap Kyungsoo. Euhm..bukankah mereka Luna dan Sulli?

"Annyeong~" sapa Sulli. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong~" balas Kyungsoo dengan aegyonya. _**Eyesmilenya**_ terbentuk sempurna, dan wajahnya merona tipis.

BRUK!

Sulli pingsan. Karena takut, Kyungsoo segera kabur.

"KYAAA! Sulli-ah!"

"O..omo…kyeopta.."

Tidak hanya tamu wanita, tamu pria dari sekolah lain juga banyak sekali berdatangan.

Dua orang pria terlihat masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Dua sosok yang tingginya nyaris sama.

Yunho, dan seorang pria dengan rambut blonde. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Setelah mereka duduk, Tao mendekati mereka.

"Tao-ah?" tanya Yunho. Tao tersenyum.

"Nde Yunho-hyung." Ucap Tao. Tao menatap seseorang disampingnya. Rambutnya..sepertinya tidak asing? Tao sepertinya pernah melihatnya?

Kapan, ya?

"Kami hanya pesan dua _**Cappuchino**_ tanpa gula." Ucap Yunho. Tao mengangguk dan segera pergi setelah mencatatnya.

"Yun, dia..laki-laki?" tanya namja itu. Yunho mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Ini asrama pria, bodoh."

"Dia cantik sekali..menarik..dia sepertinya lupa denganku." Ucap namja itu. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"He~ kau tertarik dengannya, Kris-ah?" namja yang dipanggil Kris itu mengangguk.

Tak lama, Tao kembali dengan pesanan mereka. Setelah meletakkannya, namja bernama Kris itu menarik tangan Tao hingga Tao berbalik lagi.

"Wae?" tanya Tao. keduanya terdiam. Kris berdiri tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

Seluruh wanita, terutama kelompok Fujoshi itu memekik kencang.

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Huh?"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Tao membuka matanya lebar karena kaget, sementara yeoja-yeoja disana semakin menjadi.

"YA!"

DUAK!

Yunho menatap kaget.

Tao memukul perut, lalu menendang rahang Kris hingga jatuh tersungkur. Kris menatap kaget.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke akhirnya slese ^^

Need review, please?

Please no flame, no bash and please no siders ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : SM High School

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (Main Pairing) slight TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor and Friendship

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bagaimanakah kehidupan para namja tampan idola di SM Dorming High School? Let's check it out! It's YAOI! Based on movie ( To The Beautiful You). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ it! For BaekYeol, TaoRis shipper. KaiSoo shipper, HunHan shipper, SuLay shipper and ChenMin shipper XD enjoy it.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsendal*

AKHINYA! Bisa update setelah perjuangan UKK, akhirnya bsa update XD XD *lebeh*

Maaf sekali lagi *bow*

Oh iya, walaupun remake dari film TTBY, tapi ff ini akan dirubah juga. Cuma, ada beberapa adegan ambilan dari film itu.

Mohon pengertiannya, dan maaf kalau gak suka. Sekali lagi maaf *bow*

Dan kayaknya main couple untuk fic ini KaiSoo dan TaoRis deh. Tapi, lebih di utamakan KaiSoonya ^^/

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"YA!"

DUAK!

Yunho menatap kaget.

Tao memukul perut, lalu menendang rahang Kris hingga jatuh tersungkur. Kris menatap kaget.

"Dasar mesum!"

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. KAGET! Tadi itu Tao menendang orang ya? Seluruh yeoja dan para tamu semuanya menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Ada yang iseng mengabadikan saat Tao melayang untuk menendang rahang namja tampan itu..ngomong-ngomong, pakaian dalam Tao berwarna putih dengan dibagian pantatnya ada gambar panda loh, hehehehehe #plakk

Ada yang baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk menikmati suapan spaghetti, namun terhenti.

Ada lagi yang nyaris memuncratkan minumannya pada wajah temannya karena menatap insiden tadi.

Para maid itu semuanya menatap kaget. Tadi itu Tao keren, anggun juga sangat hebat sekali!

Tao seperti wanita tomboy yang menyerang pria mesum!

"Ta..Tao..?" tanya Yunho kaget. Tao menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris lalu berjalan pergi. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap para tamu, tentunya dengan pandangan mematikan miliknya.

Semuanya langsung saja kembali pada aktifitas semula dan sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Kris bangun dan duduk disamping Yunho. Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris dengan nada sedikit tidak bersahabat sambil meminum minumannya.

Yunho terkikik kecil.

"Ayolah Kris, tadi itu sangat menyenangkan! Tontonan paling seru yang pernah aku lihat! Maksudnya, dalam sejarah hidup pangeranmu, kau baru sekali ini ditendang, dan baru sekali ini dikatai mesum! Aku benar-benar harus merayakannya!" ucap Yunho senang dengan tawanya yang berusaha dia tahan lagi.

Kris tidak memperdulikan Yunho. Matanya menatap anak itu dikejauhan yang sedang menerima kembali pesanan para wanita-wanita muda yang sepertinya kesini hanya untuk cuci mata saja.

"Anak yang menarik…" bisiknya.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar semakin hangat, cahayanya juga semakin terik. Sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Para murid SM HS diwajibkan menutup toko buatan mereka dan makan siang. Karena, saat sore nanti mereka sudah wajib tutup.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang duduk di pohon waktu Kai dan dirinya makan siang disini. Kyungsoo membawa kotak makan siang yang sudah disiapkan Jaejoong-hyung padanya.

Dikotak makanan itu ternyata sudah disiapkan beberapa lauk yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai. Bulgogi ini contohnya, atau kimchi segar yang aromanya sangat enak ini.

Kyungsoo belum melepaskan kostum, sepatu, bahkan wignya. Mungkin karena terlalu lapar, Kyungsoo melupakan point tersebut.

Kyungsoo mulai meneguk terlebih dahulu air putih yang dia bawa, setelah minum, Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan sendok dan sumpitnya.

Tak lama, sesosok namja mendekatinya.

"Hyung.." panggilnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai. Kai terkekeh kecil dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelaparan itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai duduk disampingnya sambil membawa sekotak bekal makan siang. Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau…bawa bekal?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Well, aku tidak membawanya. Ini hadih dari Jaejoong hyung.." jawab Kyungsoo. Kai menatapnya.

"Padahal, aku sudah bawakan sandwich dan juga kimchi untuk kita makan siang, hyung.." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo menatap polos. Matanya yang bulat berkedip beberapa kali.

"Uhm, karena aku kelaparan. Bagaimana kalau aku makan semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menatap aneh.

"Kau yakin? Kau kan kecil, pasti perutmu kecil dan tidak bisa menampung semua makanan ini, hyung." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat wajahnya semakin mirip yeoja. Ditambah pakaian dan wig itu.

"Ya! Aku ini tetap laki-laki!" ucap Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh.

Akhirnya, keduanya menghabiskan semua makanan itu bersama. Setelah selesai semuanya, keduanya mengobrol sejenak. Kyungsoo sebetulnya cukup kelelahan, namun suasananya sangat menyenangkan! Dia bersyukur lebih memilih sekolah disini daripada diluar negeri.

"Hyung, kalau dilihat, sebetulnya tanpa wig dan pakaian itu, kau sudah sangat cantik hyung." Puji Kai dengan senyum manisnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung merona tidak karuan lalu memukul kecil tangan Kai.

"Ya! Aku tampan! Tidak cantik! Kata cantik itu untuk yeoja, Kai-ah. Dasar dongsaeng." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai kembali terkekeh.

"Ya ya, terserahmu lah hyung." Balas Kai asal. Kyungsoo membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Kyungsoo mendesah lega karena kakinya sudah terasa tidak nyaman tadi. Meski sepatu flat, tapi tetap saja sedikit tersiksa.

Kyungsoo entah kenapa mengerti perasaan yeoja yang sedikit menahan sakit karena sepatu-sepatu yang membuat mereka cantik, namun sedikit menyiksa.

Kai bisa melihat kaki Kyungsoo yang putih mulus. Dan sialnya, pahanya jadi terlihat jelas karena rok maid itu sangat minim. Ditambah lagi, angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya sedikit tertiup.

Ugh, kenapa Kai rasanya ingin mimisan?

YA! Kim Jongin! Dia ini sunbaemu! Dia memang manis seperti yeoja, tapi ayolah-

Hei, baru saja apa yang kau bilang? Manis? Kau gila Jongin.

"Ya hyung! Pakai kembali kaos kaki dan sepatumu itu. Kau tidak sadar kau baru saja memperlihatkan kakimu padaku?" tanya Kai sedikit panic. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran dan memiringkan sejenak kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Jongin? Kita sama-sama laki-laki." Balas Kyungsoo cuek. Kai menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon tersebut dan menikmati angin.

Angin yang berhembus mulai sedikit nakal. Menerbangkan rok Kyungsoo hingga paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo terlihat, dan sialnya setan yang selalu nakal mengarahkan kepala dan pandangan Kai pada paha itu. Kai memerah.

Gila sekali!

Paha itu begitu putih, mulus, terlihat sangat halus sekali! Tanpa kau sentuh, kau bisa rasakan halusnya paha itu! apa betul Kyungsoo ini namja?

Kai menatap dada Kyungsoo. Rata. Apa mungkin dia menggunakan sesuatu agar dadanya tidak menyembul?

"Hyung, apa kau ini yeoja?"

PLETAK!

"Ya! Sakit hyung! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku..? ugh..jinjja appo.." bisik Kai yang mengelus kepalanya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Babbo! Jelas-jelas aku ini namja!" balas Kyungsoo dengan nadanya yang agak tinggi dan tajam. Jujur saja, waktu kecil Kyungsoo juga sering ditanyai dia namja atau yeoja, dan pertanyaan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"Ya! Aku cuma menanyai itu hyung..auch..jeongmal appo.." bisik Kai. Lama-lama, Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Kyungsoo tadi cukup kuat memukul kepala Kai.

"Kai…apa sangat sakit..?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Kai sedikit mengerang kecil lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo menyentuh kepala Kai dan mengelusnya lembut. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau lepas sejenak wig itu?" tanya Kai pelan. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan herannya.

"Waeyo? Akan susah kalau nanti akan dipasang lagi, Kai." ucap Kyungsoo yang sekaligus menanyai Kai. Kai tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tahu tujuan Jaejoongie-hyung memakaikan kalian semua pakaian seperti ini, beserta wig itu?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Dia hanya ingin agar kalian terlihat semakin menggemaskan, padahal.."

Kai melepaskan wig itu beserta kuping kucing itu. Dengan lembut. Lembut sekali.

Wajah keduanya terbilang..well..cukup dekat. Mungkin yang melihat mereka bisa mengatakan kalau mereka ini pasangan yang asyik pacaran.

Kai mengacak sebentar rambut halus Kyungsoo dan merapihkannya. Kai memasangkan kuping kelinci itu. Kai juga membuat rambut Kyungsoo menutupi telinga Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa wig itu, kau sudah lebih dari kata cantik, hyung." Ucap Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Sangat memerah.

Wajah Kai mulai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo awalnya juga ikut, namun matanya membelak hingga akhirnya diam.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil mengambil wignya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"A..aku harus kembali! Sebentar lagi cafenya buka lagi.. annyeong!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berlari terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Kai.

Kai mengacak-aca rambutnya. Berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya.

"Kim Jongin…apa yang baru saja akan kalian lakukan, hah?" bisik Kai. Kai menghirup aroma alam sekolahnya itu. "Jangan bilang kau menyukai sunbaemu, Kim Jongin.." bisik Kai.

Kai menatap kalung di lehernya.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa menggapainya.." bisik Jongin yang menatapi kalung ini.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta lagi semenjak kejadian itu, kan?" bisik Kai lalu bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah akan sore, 1 jam lagi, café ini akan tutup.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengantarkan pesanan untuk seorang namja yang kelihatannya berandalan. Dia tadi memesan Burger. Kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan namja itu. karena namja itu memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Uhm, pesanan anda sudah sampai. Satu set Burger..selamat menikmati.." ucap Kyungsoo berusaha ramah.

"He….namja yang cantik sekali." Ucap namja itu. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan kesal.

PLOK!

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kaget! Semua para tamu yang akan pulang juga kaget sekali!

Namja itu menepuk pantat Kyungsoo. Cukup kuat. Kyungsoo mulai membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Wah, pantat sexy yang kenyal sekali. Apa kau yeoja?" tanya namja itu seductive.

"Tarik kemba-" tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya akan menampar wajah pria itu, ditahan oleh sosok tangan berkulit Tan. Semuanya menatap Kai.

Ternyata, Kai tadi mengikutinya ketika berpisah di tempat tadi.

Hey, sejak kapan Kai mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan pria yang elegan seperti itu? Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga memperlihatkan keningnya yang sexy dan semakin mempertegas garis wajah manly milik Kai.

Wajahnya elegan.

Kai menatap pria itu dengan tajam. Sangat.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu tuan. Anda tidak boleh menyentuh pelayan disini, bahkan dia sekalipun. Ini tagihan anda, setelah membayar ini, pergi dari sini. Saya harap, besok anda tidak usah datang ke acara Festival ini. Kalau anda masih datang, maka setiap satu langkah, anda harus menjadi budak kami." Ucap Kai dengan nada tajam yang kentara. Pria itu berdecih kesal. Setelah membayarnya, pria itu pergi tanpa memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memuntahkan cairan matanya. Kyungsoo berlari.

"Hyung!" panggil Kai. Kai juga langsung berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Suasana di café semakin tidak nyaman. Jaejoong menepuk tangannya beberapa kali untuk membuat perhatian padanya.

"Yeorobeun, karena jam Festival akan habis, silahkan segera membayar karena café akan tutup." Ucap Jaejoong ramah dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menangis di kamar mereka. Kai berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan melepas segala atribut seperti wig dan kuping kucing itu, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamar.

Dengan ditemani Kai, yang pasti. Kai berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hiks..dasar pria sialan! Mesum! Jelek! Berandalan! Hiks.." tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

Kai membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminumnya lalu kembali menangis.

"Aigo hyung, berhentilah menangis. Nanti kau sakit, bagaimana?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mulai berhenti menangis meski masih sesunggukan. Kai tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik." Ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Kai, apa menurutmu, aku benar-benar seperti yeoja? Hiks.." tanya Kyungsoo. Kai diam sejenak.

Bagaimana ini?

"Hyung, kau sebenarnya tampan, tapi kau juga sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja, karenanya kau dikira namja." Ucap Kai. keduanya terdiam sejenak. Kai tersenyum. "Tidurlah hyung, saat makan malam, aku akan membangunkanmu." Bisik Kai lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mulai terbaring dan tidur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Please review ^^

No flame, no bash, no silent readers ^^


End file.
